The invention relates to valves for installation in piping.
Valve assemblies are often placed in fluid flow lines by xe2x80x9csweatingxe2x80x9d (i.e., soldering) the inlet and outlet of the valve assembly to opposed ends of piping. The elevated temperatures associated with sweating can, in some instances, cause thermal damage to plastic seals and other temperature-sensitive valve components within the valve assembly.
The invention provides a valve assembly that can be quickly and easily installed by sweating, with lower risk of thermal damage to thermally-sensitive valve components. The valve assembly of the invention includes removable tailpieces having thin walls of a relatively high thermal conductivity material, e.g., copper. The removable tailpieces can be disassembled from the valve body subassembly and sweated into place onto opposed pipe ends, with the valve body then reassembled to the tailpieces, typically after the tailpieces have cooled, thereby removing any possibility of thermal damage to the valve components.
In one aspect, the invention features a valve assembly including a valve body defining an inlet and an outlet, and a passageway for flow of fluid from the inlet toward the outlet; an attachment member in removable engagement with the valve body at one of the inlet and the outlet; and a pipe coupler releasably secured to the valve body by the attachment member. The pipe coupler is adapted for attachment to a pipe end by sweating.
Embodiments of this aspect can include one or more of the following features. The pipe coupler is formed of metal and have a wall thickness between about 0.040 to about 0.070 inch. The pipe coupler defines one inlet and one outlet, two inlets and one outlet, or three inlets and one outlet.
The attachment member engages an internal wall defining the passageway of the valve body. The internal wall defines threads and the attachment member includes a threaded union nut for threaded engagement with the internal wall. The pipe coupler also engages the internal wall. The attachment member engages an external wall of the valve body. The external wall defines threads and the attachment member includes a threaded union nut for threaded engagement with the external wall.
The valve body has first and second ends defining the inlet and outlet, respectively, and the pipe coupler abuts one of the first and second ends. The valve assembly is a ball valve, a check valve, or a gate valve.
The attachment member is in removable engagement with the vale body at the inlet, and a second attachment member is in removable engagement with the valve body at the outlet, a second pipe coupler is releasably secured to the valve body by the second attachment member, and the second pipe coupler is adapted for attachment to a second pipe end by sweating.
In another aspect, the invention features a valve assembly including a valve body defining an inlet and an outlet, and an internal wall defining a passageway for flow of fluid from the inlet toward the outlet, the internal wall including threaded portions at the inlet and the outlet; a first attachment member in threaded engagement with the valve body at the inlet threaded portion; a second attachment member in threaded engagement with the valve body at the outlet threaded portion; a first pipe coupler releasably secured to the valve body at the inlet by the first attachment member, the first pipe coupler engaging the internal wall and being adapted for attachment to a pipe end by sweating; and a second pipe coupler releasably secured to the valve body at the outlet by the second attachment member, the second pipe coupler engaging the internal wall and being adapted for attachment to a pipe end by sweating.
In another aspect, the invention features a valve assembly including a valve body having a first end defining an inlet, a second end defining an outlet, and an external wall including threaded portions at the inlet and the outlet, the valve body further defining a passageway for flow of fluid from the inlet toward the outlet; a first attachment member in threaded engagement with the valve body at the inlet threaded portion; a second attachment member in threaded engagement with the valve body at the outlet threaded portion; a first pipe coupler releasably secured to the valve body at the inlet by the first attachment member, the first pipe coupler abutting the first end of the valve body and being adapted for attachment to a pipe end by sweating; and a second pipe coupler releasably secured to the valve body at the outlet by the second attachment member, the second pipe coupler abutting the second end of the valve body and being adapted for attachment to a pipe end by sweating.
In another aspect, the invention features a valve assembly including a valve body defining an inlet and an outlet, and a passageway for flow of fluid from the inlet toward the outlet; an attachment member in threaded engagement with the valve body at one of the inlet and the outlet; and a pipe coupler releasably secured to the valve body at the inlet by the attachment member, the pipe coupler being formed of metal and adapted for attachment to a pipe end.
Embodiments of this aspect of the invention can include one or more of the following features. The pipe coupler includes threads for attachment to the pipe end. The pipe coupler includes a flange for attachment to the pipe end. The valve assembly further includes a clamp for attaching the pipe coupler to the pipe end. The pipe coupler includes a circumferential ridge adapted to engage and interlock with a circumferential ridge of the pipe end.
In another aspect, the invention features a method for installing a valve assembly between opposed pipe ends by engaging a first pipe coupler upon a first pipe end; joining the first pipe coupler to the first pipe end in leak-tight relationship by sweating at a predetermined sweating temperature; engaging a second pipe coupler with a second pipe end; joining the second pipe coupler to the second pipe end in leak-tight relationship by sweating at a predetermined sweating temperature; thereafter, placing a valve subassembly between the first pipe coupler and the second pipe coupler, the valve subassembly including a valve body defining an inlet and an outlet and a passageway for flow of fluid from the inlet toward the outlet, a valve element disposed within the valve body for movement between a first position allowing flow of fluid from the inlet toward the outlet and a second position resisting flow of fluid form the inlet toward the outlet, and valve components susceptible to thermal damage at a damage temperature below the predetermined sweating temperature; engaging a first attachment member in leak-tight threaded engagement with the valve body at the inlet in a manner to secure the first pipe coupler to the valve body; and engaging a second attachment member in leak-tight threaded engagement with the valve body at the outlet in a manner to secure the second pipe coupler to the valve body.
Embodiments of this aspect can include one or more of the following features. The pipe couplers are axially inserted into the passageway. The first and second pipe couplers second pipe couplers abut first and second ends, respectively, of the valve subassembly.
In another aspect, the invention features a ball valve assembly that includes (a) a valve body defining an inlet and an outlet, and a passageway for flow of fluid from the inlet to the outlet, (b) a ball valve subassembly including a ball valve element disposed within the passageway for rotational movement between a first position allowing flow of fluid from the inlet toward the outlet and a second position resisting flow of fluid from the inlet toward the outlet, and valve components susceptible to thermal damage at a predetermined temperature below sweating temperature, (c) a first attachment member in removable engagement with the valve body at the inlet and a second attachment member in removable engagement with the valve body at the outlet, (d) a first tailpiece releasably secured to the valve body at the inlet by the first attachment member, and (e) a second tailpiece releasably secured to the valve body at the outlet by the second attachment member, the first tailpiece and the second tailpiece adapted for attachment to opposed pipe ends by sweating.
In preferred embodiments, the first attachment member includes a first union nut removably attached upon the valve body in threaded engagement, and the second attachment member comprises a second union nut removably attached upon the valve body in threaded engagement.
In another aspect, the invention features a method for installing a ball valve assembly between opposed pipe ends. The method includes (a) engaging a first tailpiece upon a first pipe end, (b) joining the first tailpiece to the first pipe end in leak-tight relationship by sweating at a predetermined sweating temperature, (c) engaging a second tailpiece upon a second pipe end generally opposing the first pipe end, (d) joining the second tailpiece to the second pipe end in leak-tight relationship by sweating at a predetermined sweating temperature, (e) thereafter, placing a ball valve subassembly between the first tailpiece and the second tailpiece, the ball valve subassembly including a valve body defining an inlet and an outlet and a passageway for flow of fluid from the inlet to the outlet, a ball valve element disposed within the valve body for rotational movement between a first position allowing flow of fluid from the inlet toward the outlet and a second position resisting flow of fluid from the inlet toward the outlet, and valve components susceptible to thermal damage at a damage temperature below the predetermined sweating temperature, (f) engaging a first attachment member in leak-tight threaded engagement with the valve body at the inlet in a manner to secure the first tailpiece to the valve body, and (g) engaging a second attachment member in threaded engagement with the valve body at the outlet in a manner to secure the second tailpiece to the valve body.
Other features and advantages will be apparent from the following description and from the claims.